Chicken
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Duo, you bastard. Leave Heero alone! A cute little get together fic. Heero x Duo. Yaoi. Remember to review!


Spoot: Soooooo tired!

Duo: *Big goofy yawn*

Spoot: *Bigger goofy yawn* I hate you.

Chicken

Heero's eyes drifted closed, for the first time, in almost 48 hours. He sighed with relief, welcoming a much needed sleep. He rolled on his side, and tucked his arm under his pillow, enjoying the cool comfort. He took a deep breath, and snuggled in. His mind drifted, and suddenly the noise around the room began to fade in and out. He almost yawned, but held it in as best he could, resorting in another deep breath. The noise returned as he regained slight consciousness. A new noise could be heard, and his skilled senses sprang into action as he opened his eyes. He almost cursed as he sat up. The first thing his eyes fell on, was a dark figure in the door way.

The figure let out a loud goofy yawn, and he knew right then and there, it was Duo. "Are you lost?" He asked, fighting back a parrot yawn. Duo walked over to the bed, and sat at the foot. "No." He said softly. "Just can't sleep. What are you doing?" He looked over at his grumpy comrade. Heero let out a sigh, and laid down. "What does it look like I'm doing." rhetorical questions have no need for an answer, but Duo was never good at catching on to them. "Well," He began. "It looks like you were about to go to sleep. Or are you doing something else?" Heero closed his eyes, and let out his usual, "hn." Duo let out a light chuckle, and stretched out, laying down across the foot of Heero's bed.

The poor boy had to protest, kicking Duo in the ribs. "Don't even think about it, Its been a long day...get out." He snapped. His voice now full of emotion. Duo did sit up, and he looked over at the other boy. "Are you...cranky?" He laughed out. "Whaddaya know, would you look at that! Heero, cranky! This is almost to good!" Heero didn't find the humor in his lack of restraint. He kicked Duo right in his rump, then began to push. Duo giggled, struggling to stay in his spot he claimed on the bed. "Get out...get out...Go!" Heero pleaded, shoving with his foot. "You can kick all you want buddy! I wont move!" Duo mocked, grabbing the other boys ankle, resulting in a gasp from him. "Got'cha now!" He said with a laugh, and began to do something...awful.

Heero tried to pull his foot away, but Duo was known for his good grip. "I'll give you one warning, stop, now." He said. Duo ran his fingers across the arch of Heero's foot once more. "I learned something new! Heero Yuy is ticklish! You think I'm gunna stop now!" He ran his fingers across Heero's foot again. "No way! Not untill you admit I'm a better gundam pilot!" Heero jerked his foot, but it was no good. "I warned you." He said flatly, and reached up. Duo couldn't get away, Heero was known for his speed. He snatched up a hand full of Duo's free flowing hair, and gave a good hard tug. "AAAAOOOOOWWWW! No fair! No hair pulling!" He yelped, letting Heero's foot go, and slapping his hand away. Heero laid back down, and kicked Duo in the hip. "I thought there were no rules to horseplay."

Duo tilted his head to the side. Is that what he was...Heero was playing! Duo smiled, thrilled that he got to see it all go down. "I guess...if that's how you want it. No rules it is." He said with a scoff. Heero looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't you dare." He snapped. Duo reached over, and poked Heero in the ribs, only to have his hand slapped away. Duo laughed and climbed on the bed, and continued his assault on the other pilot. He grabbed up the other boys sides, and began to tickle. The Perfect Solder, was now reduced to a squirming, flailing...15 year old kid. "AAAAH! STOP! STOP THAT! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" He hollered, as he flaied and tried to get away. Duo just laughed and straddled Heero, keeping up the assault.

"Oh, I've heard that one before! say it! Say I'm the better pilot!"

"NEVER!"

"You're funeral."

Heero grabbed one of Duo's wrists, trying to push him away, but the Tickle Monster was to strong, and a noise escaped from Heero that neither boy had heard before. Duo stopped, and sat up a bit. "Did...did you just snort?" He asked, "Or was it a hiccup...or both...or...no...Oh my god! Heero, you just laughed!" he yelped. Heero was in shock, with a hand cupped over his mouth. "That never happened." He mumbled. Duo laughed slightly. "No, you just giggled...I MADE HEERO LAUGH! I MADE HEERO LAU-"

"Shaddap!" Heero snapped, slapping a hand over Duo's big mouth. Duo just laughed from behind it. They both jumped when someone knocked on the door. "I don't know whats going on in there Heero, but keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep." Duo looked down at Heero. The said boy shook his head frantically. Duo slapped Heero's hand away and looked up with a shit eating grin across his face. "Sorry Wufei! We'll keep it down. Heero tends to be a screamer though!" He laughed when Heero punched him in the chest. "None of my business." Wufei said, and his footsteps could be heard walking away.

Duo looked back down at Heero, with that grin. "I swear, I'll kill you." He said softly. "Sure." Duo said, rolling off the boy, and laying next to him. "You didn't disagree." He said, placing his head on part of Heero's pillow. "Disagree? To what?" Heero asked, snatching his pillow up. Duo's head hit the bed, and he growled. "You never disagreed to being a screamer." He said, reaching out for the pillow. Heero pulled it away, and rolled on his side, facing the other boy. "Why would I?" He asked. Duo sighed and put his arms behind his head. "Right, I forget you're kind'uh, a robot. You have no clue what I was referring to."

"Sex." Heero said simply, Making Duo jerk his head to look at him. "I never disagreed, because it's true." Duo blinked a few times, then began to giggle manically. "OH HEERO! THAT'S RICH!" He covered his face, and continued to laugh. Heero rolled his eyes, "I don't remember joking." He said. Duo took in a breath, stopping his fit. "What? Really?" He propped himself up on his elbow. "So, you...you know?" Heero made eyes with him. "I'm not talking about this with you. If you plan to stay in here. You're going to sleep." Duo sighed, and laid down. Heero rolled on his back, tugging on his pillow, offering it to Duo. The said boy took half with a thanks.

They laid quiet, for a few minutes, Heero had drifted off, slowly due to the new bed mate. Duo on the other hand...was wide awake. Curiosity took hold, and he rolled to his side, and sat up a bit. "Ok, now I gotta know." He said. Heero's face scrunched up, but he kept his eyes closed. "This conversation is over. you had your fun, and I've indulged you long enough. Go to sleep, or leave." Duo blinked a few times, and smiled. Heero was way out of character. Here he was, allowing another person to sleep in his bed, to be in his bubble. Duo thought back to the horseplay, and almost giggled. He recalled sitting on Mr. Perfect, and the boy allowed it. The tickling, and the goofing around. Duo laid down, and let out a sigh. He knew now. Heero liked him.

"Ok, that's fine, I'll drop it. I'm just curious, is all." He said. Heero's face scrunched up again, this time he opened his eyes. "Curiosity killed the cat. As they say." Duo looked over at him with a smile. "Satisfaction brought it back." He retorted. Heero, visibly smiled. Duo almost, _almost_, Swooned. Heero was cute when he smiled. "I like that." He said. "I've never heard it before. I'm using that, if you don't mind." Duo shook his head. "Be my guest bud. You can have it..._if_ you indulge me a bit further." He said with a sly tongue. Heero sighed. "Why don't you ask Trowa. That's all I'm saying." with that, he rolled on his back, preparing himself. Sure enough...

"WHAAAT!" Duo shouted, sitting up. "Ok, now you gotta tell me!" Heero closed his eyes, aware he made a grave mistake. Tell the guy your madly in love with you had sex with someone else. "Don't do this to me Heero! Tell me!" Duo whined, shaking the other boy. "That's it. All you get." Heero mumble. Duo laid back down with a grumble. "You make me so mad sometimes." Heero took a deep breath, and let it out. "Same to you." He said flatly. Duo sat up, and threw his hands in the air. "Oh here we go!" He yelped. Heero had to sit up at this point. "Yes, here we go. you anger me to end some times!" He snapped. Duo crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmmph, Is that so! lets just play the shit talking game!" Heero raised a brow, and smiled.

"Huh?" Duo snapped, confusion slapping him in the face. "What is it? Huh? Why the sudden _happy_ face?" The confusion grew when Heero began to chuckle. "Ok bud, what's going on here! Am I gunna need a band-aid after this!" Heero kept up the chuckle, letting it grow to a giggle. "See, you make me so mad!" Duo snapped, shoving Heero lightly, resulting in making the boy actually laughed out right. Duo crossed his arms. "Mind game is it? I can do that to Heero. You don't wanna get me angry..."

"Why not? I wouldn't like you when you're angry? Three foot tall and purple! Yeah, not something I wanna deal with!" Duo's jaw fell to the floor. Heero had taken a shot, and it hit the other boy, right between the eyes. "Did you just...make fun of me!" Heero smiled. "Don't get used to it. I'm delirious, sleep deprivation is a hassle." Duo blinked profusely, and let out a giggle. "you know what...I like you better this way." Heero almost gasped. "Yeah, I said it." Duo snapped, catching Heero's little body language. "I like you. Shaddap!" With that, Duo laid down. Heero smiled, but Duo missed it, eyes closed and all that. there were many things in his life he could live without, one he couldn't live without, was the closest thing he had to a family. Duo Maxwell.

He knew if he ever violated their friendship, that would be over. He knew he could never tell Duo the true nature, the true _depth_ of his feelings for that long-haired baka. It would surly destroy them both in the long run. He shook his head at the though of it, then laid down. "I'm sorry I've been bugging you." Duo mumbled. It was almost incoherent. He was almost asleep. Heero fought back the urge to brush the other boys hair behind his ear, caress his face, and plant a kiss on his tender lips. "Maybe you should head back to your room." He said, shaking Duo lightly. His violet eyes fluttered open. "I like it here." He said, then shut his eyes tight. "I'm not goin' anywhere bud. You lose." Heero sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I need you to leave." He said flatly.

"Hey, look...go to the bathroom if you wanna do all that." Duo said, making Heero sit up swiftly. "NO! NO...N-NOT THAT!" Duo began to giggle, and he opened his eyes, they were wild. "Are you sure?" For the first time, Heero was off guard. "Y-yes...I'm sure...See, here...this is what I was talking about! You make me mad too!" Duo sat up, and got dangerously close to Heero's face. "Prove it. Do something about it." He growled. Heero's eyes were wide, he backed up a bit. "I...I cant." He said simply. Duo shrugged. "Ok...but from now on, your new name, is Chicken." With that, he laid down, one last time. Heero looked over at him with fire in his blue eyes. "Call me chicken will you!" He growled Duo's eyes went wide when Heero's lips crashed into his. When the kiss was finished, Heero looked him right in the eyes. "Chickens are in no way, docile. Don't forget that Duo." With that, he too laid down for the last time, and in a matter of moments, both boys were fast asleep.

Spoot: *YAAAWN*

Duo: *Is fast asleep.*

Spoot: I hate you.


End file.
